She'll actually be fine :)
by May La Nee
Summary: Tiny contest entry thing, innocent anti bullying stuff with some humour in it. Implied Druna. Very much completed, I do not care enough for romance in general to follow up with this.


**I was the only participant in the Harry Potter Is My Oxygen Facebook group fanfiction contest of July 2019 and I had just about forgotten about it. There were certain elements that had to be included, namely a potion, the line "What are you doing?", Minerva McGonagall and the spell Aguamenti. It's nothing special as I mainly wrote it to hopefully get more people to participate.**

**I failed.**

**Anyway, I dedicate this to my lovely friend Lærke who still has a place in my heart, even though we have grown apart.**

**(Also this is as fluffy as any work of mine will be.)**

The Great Hall bristled as it usually did on mid-term spring days when the weather lifted everybody's spirits and there were no tests coming up to ruin the mood.

Minerva sat beside Severus at the teachers' table, calmly observing the students and their antics. Nothing was out of the ordinary; different cliques stuck together as they always had and there was good cheer all around.  
The few students who didn't belong to a group seemed to be enjoying themselves as well.

Suddenly her eye fell on young miss Lovegood, who was on her way to the Slytherin table. More specifically, she appeared to be approaching that awful Malfoy boy and his gang.

Without taking her eyes of the dreamy-eyed blond girl, Minerva grabbed Severus' arm to get his attention. "What is she after?" she asked, concern and disbelief lacing her voice.

Severus, who had just then been raising his cup to take a sip, gazed straight ahead in annoyance as the liquid dripped off his hand. Rather than responding, he silently cast a cleaning charm and with resignation turned to his colleague.

She hadn't even looked at him.

After three seconds of staring at the side of her face, he asked: "Who?"  
He knew that Minerva wouldn't have demanded his attention without reason, but he wasn't in the mood for guessing games.

"That Miss Lovegood, she's gone up to those scoundrels of yours," Minerva said, still watching as Luna calmly and steadily approached her goal. Some of the Slytherins were already looking at her.  
"You've got to do something Severus, they'll eat her alive!"

"Of course," said Severus dryly, "I shall just Stupefy her then, shall I?"

It took Minerva a few seconds to register what she had heard and when she did, she didn't like it. "Yer bein' a cun— "  
She cut herself off and pulled herself together. "When that lot of yours bursts out laughing I'll — "  
Unsure of how to end that sentence, she shook her head in frustration and grumbled a bit.

Severus quietly refilled his cup.

Minerva knew that she couldn't reasonably stop a student from approaching other students in this kind of setting, but she also knew how badly Luna was bullied already.  
It had been discussed a few times among the teachers, but because they hadn't caught anyone in the act and Luna herself didn't seem to realise what was going on, stopping the situation was almost impossible. If that insufferable Malfoy would get in on it too, the poor girl was doomed.

Her eyes were fixed and she willed the room quieter so she could hear what was said between them, but to no avail. "What are you doing?" she asked softly, as if Luna could possibly hear her.

Luna extended her hand and offered that Malfoy boy a vial, which he took. He didn't speak for a moment, somewhat surprised at least, and for a second Minerva thought that he and his entire mob were about to erupt in laughter. She was ready to jump up and do _something_, but was relieved to see Harry Potter look over to the situation as well.  
It would be far more appropriate for another student to intervene and if it came to it, Potter would be the best.

Luna smiled when Malfoy spoke and that gaggle of terrible Slytherins seemed to be as amazed as she was herself.

Then Malfoy smiled as well.  
He said something to Luna and her face lit up. When he gestured his hand, those two bodyguards of his moved aside and Luna sat down in between them.

The Parkinson girl's face looked like she had just swallowed a fart.

Malfoy made another gesture — a somewhat grand gesture of welcome or some other kind of invitation and when he spoke, some surrounding Slytherins looked at Luna with amused interest. Then Luna drew her wand.

Severus made sure to put his cup down before drawing Minerva's attention again. "The other day I saw him teaching her _Aguamenti_," he said in his usual drawl, also watching the situation unfold. "I suppose she has returned the favour."

A small jet of water was shooting from the tip of Luna's wand now and on Malfoy's encouragement she aimed it at Crabbe, who wasn't pleased but didn't make an attempt to stop it.  
The Great Hall was not silent but the sounds of the Slytherin Table were most prominent, where Luna's giggles and Malfoy's encouragement could be heard over Crabbe's spluttering.

Minerva could breathe a bit more easily knowing she didn't have to worry about that girl being bullied anymore. 


End file.
